


Eddie Kaspbrak has a Praise Kink

by imwalkinhere



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkward Boners, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Guilt, Idiots in Love, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Shameless Smut, Smut, guilty eddie kaspbrak, guilty pleasure, handjobs, i guess its set in 2020 cos I didn't think about it, idiots to lovers, jerking off, no beta we die like men, now I guess I write porn when I'm bored?, r+e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwalkinhere/pseuds/imwalkinhere
Summary: "He was coaching Eddie through a new set of questions, trying to get him more comfortable with the question style and stopping periodically to ask after his mother and make fun of Eddie's handwriting ("Cute handwriting, Eddie Spaghetti. You get anything else from your mom?"). That's all Richie ever did - tease. So he must have been exaggerating when he said, "Woah – that was fast! Well done! You did amazing on that set!"Nonetheless, the feeling in Eddie' stomach raged. He felt a little too hot. "Is it... hot in this room?" He asked, breaking eye contact and staring at the page."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	Eddie Kaspbrak has a Praise Kink

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again with more porn! Have fun indulging in what might have happened if Eddie had a praise kink. I had a lot of fun writing it, so hopefully you'll have fun reading it. I always end up posting these right before going to bed so if there's any mistakes, sorry! 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos on my last work, that was so validating for me, you don't even know :')
> 
> Y'all are great xxx

Eddie Kaspbrak is a virgin. This isn't a big secret, nor is it a surprise to most people. His short stature and aversion to most activities ward off just as many girls as his fanny pack. All his friends know he's never had sex and never give him any trouble for it (except for Richie, who teases him relentlessly). He knows it's fine to be a virgin at seventeen. It's fine to be a virgin at any age! And just because they don't hold back with tales of their own exploits, doesn't mean they judge him for his lack of experience. 

If he's being honest, Eddie's never put much thought into sex. He knows how it works. He knows what it looks like (there's a whole internet out there). He's even starting to accept that he wants to do it with boys. However, he's never considered much beyond the expected: vanilla, standard, "normal".

Those kinds of things had always freaked Eddie out. Why would anyone want to be choked or choke out someone else? What gets people off about being tied up? Why would anyone in their right mind want to be peed on? He's certainly never encountered anything like that in Derry.

So the last thing Eddie expected to discover one afternoon whilst his best friend was trying to tutor him in Math is that he has a praise kink.

"So then you realise the outcome must be... Eds? You in there?" Richie snaps a finger in front of his face. He must be bright red.

"I'm fine." He bites out, trying to keep his voice even. He puts his hands in lap and hopes he isn't being too obvious. Richie will have to go home soon surely; he just has to not move until then. Any other day, he would be miffed his best friend couldn't stay for dinner, but today he was thanking God for Sonia Kaspbrak's unfounded hatred of Richie Tozier.

It started when Eddie solved the first practise question. Eddie was already slightly confused by his own feelings about the situation. Richie was leaned over him, crowding his space to see onto the desk. He had a hand on Eddie's leg he didn't seem to notice was there and was speaking in hushed tones practically into the shell of Eddie's ear. Eddie felt a strange unsettling in his gut, but it wasn't bad. He wasn't sick. It was a feeling he recognised but refused to name.

He was coaching Eddie through a new set of questions, trying to get him more comfortable with the question style and stopping periodically to ask after his mother and make fun of Eddie's handwriting ("Cute handwriting, Eddie Spaghetti. You get anything else from your mom?"). That's all Richie ever did - tease. So he must have been exaggerating when he said, "Woah – that was fast! Well done! You did amazing on that set!"

Nonetheless, the feeling in Eddie' stomach raged. He felt a little too hot. "Is it... hot in this room?" He asked, breaking eye contact and staring at the page.

"Just me, Eds." Richie grinned, pushing up his thick glasses. Eddie rolled his eyes, but Richie just laughed, running a hand through his untameable black hair. "Wanna try the harder ones? We don't have to do them today, if you don't want. Bill said we might have a pop quiz on Monday though. Might wanna get prepared."

Eddie nodded, pushing the feeling to the back of his mind. Whatever that was, he wasn't giving into it. "Sure, why not?"

Richie leaned across Eddie's space to turn the page in the text book and Eddie flinched back in his chair. "Do I smell or something?"

Eddie shook his head quickly. "No, no! I just - sorry - I..." He grappled for words to explain his reaction. It was an irrational fear; fear of being found out. Fear of being judged for whatever weird thing he's been feeling throughout their session. He settled on, "Personal bubble, Rich."

Richie nodded sagely, looking a little guilty. Before Eddie could say something, Richie moved on. "These ones aren't too bad if you keep track of all your figures. Just make sure your clear on the method."

They made their way through a few questions and the guilt Eddie had felt was replaced by a deep anxiety and, worse yet, a growing arousal.

He couldn't help it! Every time Richie told him, "Good job" or "Nice one, Eds" the feeling in his gut blossomed even further. He refused to look Richie in the eye, especially when he was giving praise and knew he would have to look into this later. There must be something wrong with him; surely it’s not normal for such innocent words of encouragement to reduce Eddie to a horny mess. 

Finally, they finished the work and Eddie breathed out a sigh of relief. Although, it had been a close call, he hadn’t revealed his embarrassing erection and Richie didn’t seem to notice how out of it he was. He had even done quite well on the work, despite his unfortunate distraction. The boys started to pack up the desk, Richie standing up and Eddie afraid to move out of his sitting position, when Richie put a hand on Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie gulped and looked up at him for the first time in half an hour. 

“There’s no need to be so freaked out about this stuff, Eds. You’ve done so well.”

Eddie shivered. “Don’t call me Eds,” he managed to say, clearing his throat, which had become very dry. Richie leaned in and put a hand against Eddie’s forehead.

“You okay? You seem pretty hot.” Richie frowned. Eddie laughed bitterly.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry. You should go though – it’s getting pretty late.” He looked at the ground. 

“…Okay? Feel better, Spaghetti Man.” Richie squeezed his shoulder, swung his bag over his back and left the room. 

Eddie exhaled, completely deflated. That was the longest foreplay he had ever endured and he felt like he was on fire, shucking off his tight jeans and moving across the room to lie on his bed. He needed to get off now. He slid a hand over his aching cock through the fabric of his boxers and groaned. This was going to be good.

“Sorry, Eds, I forgot my- _holy shit!_ ” 

Richie stood frozen in the doorway, arm already outstretched to quickly grab his phone from Eddie’s desk. His eyes roamed over Eddie’s body, looking almost fearful. 

Eddie wanted to move his hand, cover his crotch, pull his duvet over his legs – anything – but he couldn’t move. He was mortified. 

“Eddie Bear! Is everything alright?” his mother called from down stairs. He heard her rise from her armchair, the floorboards creaking.

“Yes! Fine! We’re good up here, don’t worry!” he squeaked, getting up and pushing Richie away from the door.

“Okay darling. Richie should be getting home soon though; it’s quite late.” His mother paused at the foot of the stairs, looking like she was considering going upstairs. 

“He’s going soon, Mom, don’t worry.”

She didn’t move for a second and Eddie closed his eyes, out of sight, praying that if there really was a God, he would overlook the whole gay thing and rescue him. “Okay.” She said finally. “Ten minutes; I don’t know what you boys do for hours up there anyways. It’s a school night, dear.” She trailed off and stalked back into the living room, closing the door behind her. 

Eddie closed the door behind him firmly, turning to face a very red Richie in his desk chair opposite him. He had his hands on the tops of his thighs, rubbing them absently. Eddie took a deep breath. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that just now, but… I can… explain?” Eddie tried. 

“Was it… was it because of me?” Richie looked terrified.

“No.” Eddie said, defensively. “Yes? Kind of. Um – I think I might have a praise kink?”

Richie blinked a few times, before nodding. “After you finished the questions, you kept – squirming. This is why you were acting so weird.” He said slowly.

Eddie felt sick. Richie thought he was weird. This was the end of eleven years of friendship. And it was all because of Eddie and his gross, insatiable, ‘weird’ –

“Is it bad that this is kind of hot? Like _very hot_.” Eddie looked up.

“Huh?”

“I can tell this is a new thing for you and I just happened to be here to set it off. Is it… taking advantage to still be into it?”

“You aren’t disgusted by it?” Richie moved across the room to sit beside Eddie on the bed, who tensed up and put his hand on his lap to cover his flagging erection. He tried not to touch it, in case Richie wasn’t serious. Richie shook his head, looking intensely into Eddie’s eyes.

He covered Eddie’s hand with his own. “Not at all.” He leaned over and kissed Eddie’s neck, trailing slowly upwards with his tongue until he covered Eddie’s mouth with his own. The smaller boy sighed happily. It was perfect. Eddie felt like he was flying. Richie pulled away slowly, and Eddie chased him with his lips unsuccessfully. 

“All afternoon, you’ve been blushing and sighing and squirming away from me and this is why?” Richie questioned, looking like he couldn’t quite believe it. Eddie nodded, mute and dazed from the kiss. “Jesus. You’re incredible, Eds.”

A wave of pleasure swam over Eddie suddenly and he bucked up into Richie’s hand, whining softly. Richie looked amazed. “So that’s all I have to do? It feels good when I compliment you?”

“Uh huh.” Eddie breathed. “And it would also feel great if you could…” he trailed off, reaching for the waistband of his boxers. Richie’s grin widened. 

“What – this?” he asked, feigning innocence as he pulled Eddie’s leaking prick out of his boxers and fingered at the head delicately. Eddie moaned, shuddering violently in Richie’s hands. It felt brilliant to relieve some of the pressure on his dick and even better to feel another person touch him like that. He had never done anything like this before. Richie suddenly stopped and Eddie looked up at him, confused. “I just remembered we have like eight minutes.” Richie said, cautious.

“I really don’t think I’m gonna last that long, Rich.” Eddie panted. Richie opened his mouth to say something else, but Eddie opted to rub a hand across his crotch making the taller boy jolt. 

“Good point.” He conceded, pulling his zipper down to free his cock from the restraints of his jeans and underwear. He turned to Eddie to find him staring, wide eyed at his dick. “Like what you see, Eds?”

“I don’t wanna make your ego any bigger-”

“Not possible.”

“- But you’re like – _huge_.” Eddie’s eyes bugged out.

“I think that’s the first compliment you’ve ever given me.” Eddie ignored him in favour of wrapping his hands around Richie’s cock. That shut him up.

He used his fingers to smear pre-cum around the head of Richie’s dick and stroked him slowly. 

“Jesus, you’re good at that, Eddie.” Eddie’s dick twitched with interest and he let out a harsh breath. “Those sounds you make. You’re gonna kill me.” Richie tightened his grip around Eddie’s cock and pulled him off faster. “Tighter – please. _Shit_ – that’s – shit, you’re really good at that.” Richie’s voice sounded strained. “Fuck – yes – Eddie, you’re amazing. You’re doing so well.”

Eddie preened at the praise and bucked his hips up into Richie’s fist, trying his best to be quiet. “Richie… I’m think I’m gonna-”

“Come for me, Eds. You’re so gorgeous, so perfect.” Richie rambled compliments at him and Eddie moaned, sounding tortured. 

“ _Shit_.” He cried as he exploded in Richie’s hands, shaking and panting. Richie kept stroking him until he went limp against Richie’s side, spent. He tried to regain his breath. When he looked over, he saw Richie was using Eddie’s come to slick his own cock, following him to completion in his own fist. If he hadn’t already come all over himself, that would have done it; the sight of Richie, eyes hooded, thrusting into his fist and the sound of the slick skin on skin. Richie was stunning.

Neither of them said anything for a minute, just allowing their breathing to come back to a normal rate. Eddie reached over to his bed side table to grab some tissues and gave a few to Richie, before wiping himself down. When they were done, Eddie looked over in Richie’s direction tentatively, not daring to look in his eyes. 

“So… was this like a one-time thing or…?” Eddie said quietly.

“This is not how I imagined saying this, but – I’ve liked you for quite a while now actually. I didn’t want to freak you out so I didn’t say anything, but when I say I’ve liked you, I don’t just mean _this_.” He gestured to their crotches vaguely. “I mean, I have thought about – _this_ – a lot. Like a lot, a lot. What I’m trying to say is I really like you. And I would like to take you out if this hasn’t made things weird?”

Eddie looked over at Richie with disbelief. How did he end up so lucky? Richie still looked scared of his answer so Eddie surged forward and kissed him, smiling into the kiss. He couldn’t stop smiling. When they broke apart, he nodded, giggling a bit. 

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! What a ride ;) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave kudos because if makes me feel sparkly inside and I crave validation. Love ya, baiiiiii


End file.
